Sex Machine
by Daughter of The Dead116
Summary: Chase use to be perfectly normal until Hikari introduced him to sex. Now he can't get enough. She's created a monster and he wants her always. PURE SMUT. Lemon. Oneshot.


"Hikari, I'm horny!"

I sighed.

I remember when Chase use to be tame. When we first got married, and decided to have sex, he was worried and scared. He kept thinking he was going to hurt me, or plenty of other stupid things that virgins worry about during their first time. I remember I giggling at him and just told him to relax and let the wonderful feelings wash his doubts and worries away. A few minuets in, he stopped feeling frantic and focused on the pleasure.

At the time it seemed wonderful.

But now, I've created a monster.

"Chase...I'm to tired to have sex right now...can't it wait until tomorrow?" I asked, hoping that he wouldn't make me preform yet another time today. The day was almost coming to a close.

"No, it can't!" He said stubbornly, closing in on me. I sighed, knowing I was defeated. Once he made up his mind, that was that.

After that first night of marriage, he was fine. When we lived together for a couple of days he was fine also. But after a week of no sex, he began starting up. At the time, I didn't mind. But then, he kept asking for it over and over again. More than once a day, and I was worn out. There was no way in hell this man could keep getting this aroused.

He pinned me down on the bed and held my arms above my head, smirking down at me. He took his free hand and rubbed it from my thigh to my stomach. I gave off a small shiver. I sighed and let the feelings take me over, knowing there was no going back now. I leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I complied and opened my mouth, our tongues touching almost desperately. I was now starting to get aroused myself, and I needed his taste. That beautiful flavor of oranges that was his and his alone.

I struggled against him holding my arms up, and he took his hand away and starting rubbing at my breasts through the shirt. I let out a small moan and I saw him give off another smirk. I could feel his hard member pressed up against my thigh, and snaked my hand down to rub at his clothed crotch.

He let out a surprised grunt and immediately began taking my shirt off. I paused long enough for him to get the article of clothing over my head and then went back to rubbing him. He leaned forward and started kissing at my neck, nipping gently all the way down to my chest. His lips felt so soft against my skin and I could feel my insides tingle. He then, skillfully, unclipped my bra and threw it off to the side, his lips never leaving my chest. I looked down quickly and worked at the buttons on his pants and pulled them off. My hand slid into his boxers and began to stroke his length.

He gave a stifled moan then whispered hotly against my ear, "That feels so good Hikari." I felt my face heat up, but let out another moan as his lips made contact with my breasts. He kissed them softly and then his tongue shot out and ran across my nipple. My concentration was broken on pleasuring Chase for a moment as his teeth clamped down gently. I arched my back offering myself up to him, and he took it. He ravished my chest and it felt amazing.

Once he was finished with that he started kissing my stomach and going down. Planting feather soft kisses. I pushed his shoulders away and he looked at me in a moment of confusion. I grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down on the bed, on his back. He smiled up at me when he realized what I was doing. I unbuttoned his white shirt and threw it off in a random direction while also taking off my pants and underwear. Then I was straddling his hips and grounding into him roughly. He moaned softly and thrust his hips up to me. I leaned down and kissed him passionately and he ran his soft hands through my brown hair. I smiled at the feeling. When our kiss was broken he spoke brokenly from lust and love. "Hikari...I want...you..."

I kissed him quickly and reached down and tore off his boxers, his member popped out to greet me. I grabbed the base of his length and positioned it under me, and gently worked my way down. I moaned in pleasure and in slight pain as he began to penetrate me. It didn't matter how much we had sex, there was always a small flash of pain, but it soon faded into pleasure. Once he was completely inside of me I sat there, getting use to the feeling.

I leaned forward and placed my hands on his chest, and he put his on my hips, gripping me slightly. "I love..you Chase..." I said, breathlessly.

He leaned up and kissed me, then whispered against my lips, "I love you too."

I lifted myself up and down in a slow motion getting use to the feelings. Then Chase's hips began thrusting up into me, trying to get me to go faster. I moaned loudly and thrust against his hips, creating a fast past rhythm. He started to moan my name as he thrust up into me harder. I pursed my lips and ground against him and suddenly let out a scream as he hit a spot inside me. He smirked and gripped my hips harder, slamming himself inside me in my momentary hesitation of bliss. I was quickly brought back to reality and started moaning as I felt myself tightening around him. He slammed into my a total of three more times until I screamed out in total pleasure my body contracting as I reached orgasm. I felt Chase thrust a few more times and then he gave a loud groan and released his seed inside me. i collapsed against his chest, us both breathing heavily.

He ran his hand along my back, gently, staring up at the ceiling. I suddenly kissed his cheek and fell into a deep slumber.

When I woke up several hours later, the sun was out and Chase was not laying next to me. I was still completely naked and confused. I finally found Chase is the kitchen cooking.

I walked over to my dresser and started to pull out some clothes to get dressed when Chase suddenly turned around and pointed a ladle at me. "Don't even think about getting dressed. I'm already getting hard again." He pointed down to his boxers for proof.

I sighed and stared at him angrily, yet a little amused. "Dammit you sex machine." and he smirked at my comment.


End file.
